Eddie Spenser Jr.
Eddie Spenser Jr. is the partner of Jake Kong Jr. of the Ghostbusters (like his father in The Ghost Busters). Sometimes, his clumsiness has gotten him in trouble with Jake and Tracy, However he supports the team by coming along and busting ghosts too. Personality He is clumsy, lazy, cowardly at times, and he doesn't always think ahead. But it would be wise not to underestimate Eddie, for he has proven himself a capable Ghostbuster, showing great proficiency with the Dematerializer and the Ghost Gummer (his signature weapon). He is also the sincerest of the three; no matter what he does, or what trouble he gets himself into, he always does things for the right reasons. Appearance In contrast to his partner-in-crime Jake Kong, Jr.'s leading man looks, Eddie is every bit the oafish comic relief, from his body type to his messy hair to his clothing. When out of uniform, Eddie wears brightly colored 1930 style clothes like his father, consisting of a red jacket, blue tie, yellow trousers and blue shoes with green socks. When in uniform, Eddie resembles the classic World War I ace fighter pilot, though his uniform still has a clumsy appearance. He wears an mustard colored duster with shoulder pads (similar to Jake's safari jacket), brown pants, orange boots, gloves, a brown pilot's cap with goggles and "headphones"--though these never actually did anything--and a larger, bulkier Comm-Link around his neck. Like Jake (as seen in the episodes "The Fourth Ghostbuster" and "Scareplane" at the end of the transformation scene), Eddie has a white undershirt beneath his coat. History His signature weapon is the Ghost Gummer. Trivia In the episode Runaway Choo Choo, Eddie reveals that he had to talk his father into letting him be a Ghostbuster. Appearances *001 I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I) *002 Frights of the Roundtable (Part II) *003 No Pharaoh At All (Part III) *004 The Secret Of Mastadon Valley (Part IV) *005 The Ones Who Saved The Future (Part V) *006 Witch's Stew *007 Mummy Dearest *008 Wacky Wax Museum *009 Statue of Liberty *010 The Ransom Of Eddie Spenser *011 Eddie Takes Charge *012 The Great Ghost Gorilla *013 A Friend In Need *014 No Mo' Snow *015 Prime Evil's Good Deed *016 Cyman's Revenge *017 The Headless Horseman Caper *018 Banish That Banshee *019 Rollerghoster *020 He Went Brataway *021 The Looking-Glass Warrior *022 Laser And Future Rock *023 Runaway Choo Choo *024 Dynamite Dinosaurs *025 Ghostbunglers *026 My Present To The Future *027 The Beastly Buggy *028 Belfry Leads The Way *029 The Battle For Ghost Command *030 Going Ape *031 The Haunting Of Gizmo *032 Ghostnappers *033 Inside Out *034 The Sleeping Dragon *035 The Phantom Of The Big Apple *036 Shades Of Dracula *037 Outlaw In-Laws *038 Our Buddy Fuddy *039 Train To Doom-De-Doom-Doom *040 The Princess And The Troll *041 Second Chance *042 Tracy Come Back *043 Doggone Werewolf *044 That's No Alien *045 Scareplane *046 The Ghost Of Don Quixote *047 The White Whale *048 Country Cousin *049 Knight Of Terror *050 The Girl Who Cried Vampire *051 Little Big Bat *052 Really Roughing It *053 The Bad Old Days *054 The Curse Of The Diamond Of Gloom *055 The Bind That Ties *056 Like Father Like Son *057 The Fourth Ghostbuster *058 Whither Why *059 A Cold Winter's Night *060 Father Knows Beast *061 Back To The Past *062 Pretend Friends *063 The Haunted Painting *064 Maze Caves *065 The Way You Are Category:Ghostbusters Characters